


Harry Potter One Shots

by MorganVictoireBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Death Eaters, Epilogue, F/M, Gen, Magic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: A bunch of Harry Potter one shots, revolving around different characters (Mainly Weasley clan) may also include events from the mobile game Hogwarts Mysteries.Requests can be take for this one
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Hogwarts, the battle for the school you had once attended. Yet the castle you had once called home was now in ruins around you, the flames were sending thick black smoke around the castle and into the sky. You were a Gryffindor student when you attended the once great castle, a proud member of Dumbledore's Army in your final year. Now you were bravely putting your life on the line to fight in this battle, as a member of The Order of the Phoenix.

You are (Y/N) Black, the only child of Sirius Black, you were also the best friend of George Weasley and the fiancée of one Fred Weasley. At this moment in time you were fighting side by side with Neville Longbottom, you had looked after him because he didn't have anyone else, now here you were fighting against Death Eaters. That's when the echoing voice of the Dark Lord himself sounded throughout the castle and it's grounds.

“You have fought valiantly but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter I now speak directly to you on this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the forbidden forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this. I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me” whispered Voldermort's echoing voice.

You and Neville looked at each other, he carefully walked you to the great hall, where you froze in horror. Bill had come over to you while Neville went to help Oliver with bringing the dead and injured back to the hall. Tears escaped you when you seen your cousin Tonks amongst the dead, her husband and your god father Remus Lupin next to her. Unknown to you the worst was yet to come.

“I'm sorry (Y/N)..... Fred he's gone …..... a wall behind him collapsed” suddenly said Bill, catching you as your knees gave out, he held you close to him, running one of his hands through you (H/C) hair, making shushing noises. He knew your world had just shattered like your heart had broken. It wasn't long after that he lead you over to where Fred lay on a stretcher, he let go ff you after giving you one last hug before returning to Fleur who looked saddened and worried.

“No please wake up Fred. I love you wake up please. Don't break your promise, please come back” (Y/N) whispered George leant down besides you, pulling you in a hug refusing to let you go even when you tried to pull away and when Ron come he never let go. He knew out of all member of the Order you had lost the most. 

Finally the war was over, Voldermort was dead for good this but so was your family, the man you love and everything you once knew. Molly Weasley had insisted that you live with them at The Burrow, you couldn't find it in your heart to refuse her offer. You have been there for seven days every month since you were six, you had been raised by Remus after your dad was sent to Azskaban. At this moment in time you were in the room they had given you, sitting on the bed looking through a photo album.

“(Y/N), do you want to talk about it?” asked Harry walking into your room with caution, he didn't know how you were going to react, especially to him. George had given him so home truths, they had hurt but he knew out of both of you, you had suffered the worst. He smiled slightly when you nodded to him sitting next to you. He was curious about what you were looking at.

“Talk about what? How I have lost everything? How I was always forgotten when dad died? Or about how worthless I feel?” asked (Y/N) in response you were angry that much was for sure yet Harry didn't move. “I lost my mum and uncle Regulas in the first wizarding war, dad was sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do without a trial, I was raised by Remus. Now in this war I have lost Dad and Fred as well as Tonks and Remus. At least last time there was a chance I would see dad again” added (Y/N) explaining who you had lost in both of the wars.

“You still have George, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Percy and Charlie, Mrs Weasley thinks of you as another member of her family and you still have me (Y/N), we all need you, we're all here for you whenever you need us” replied Harry looking when he heard footsteps seeing the red head that was George, he smiled up at the older man leaving the room shortly after. George sat next to you, he knew how you were feeling as he was feeling a similar way.

“Come on” said George knowing that all you wanted right now was a hug, you had still yet to council the wedding, not even Molly or Arthur could bring themselves to talk about it, they knew you were the one who had to make the decision. “You aren't alone in this, we are all here for you when ever you need someone to talk to” added George after a long while. When he released you from the hug, he gave you a quill and a piece of parchment. “You have written a letter with all your emotions in to Tonks, Remus and your dad, I think it's time you write one to Fred and for your sake I will never break that promise to you. Ever” continued George getting up shortly after and leaving the room.

Dear Fred,

Things have been hard since the battle, they haven't been the same. I spend most of my time wondering how it could have been. If we would have been happy together? If I'm not wondering what could have been, then I'm normally in my room at The Burrow looking over the pictures of happier times or crying.

I love you Fred Weasley, that's something that is never going to change, you're always going to be apart of me. I may not laugh much or joke around any more but that is because my heart has been broken, and I haven't found a way to mend it. If it is possible. You meant everything to me, now I have lost you, I don't know what to do. When you died you took apart of me with you.

Every memory I have that is happy and fully of mischief and laughter had you and George in it. It's weird without you. I always expect you to come bursting into my room in the morning jumping on me in bed, hugging me and giving me a morning kiss. I keep expecting you to run downstairs with a new idea for a prank or product, jumping out from behind thing scaring Ginny and Ron, taking the mick out of Percy when he didn't recognise one of the pranks or jokes.

I miss you Fredrick Weasley and I don't know what I am going to do without you, but I guess I am going to have to find out. I promise you I will never forget you, that I will carry one even when it doesn't feel like I can. You'll be in my heart forever Fred.

Love you forever and always  
(Y/N) xxxxxxx

Once you had finished you read over the letter noticing the tear drops on there, you folded the paper up writing his name on it before placing it on the draws and going back to the photo album you were looking through earlier on. Looking at the pictures of the happier times watching as the pictures moved. It brought more ta=ears to your eyes, you hadn't noticed or heard George re-enter your room.

“The bride to be can still walk down the isle. Fred made me promise before the battle that I would look after you, if anything happened to him. I'm always going to be here for you even if you don't want me to be “ softly spoke George once again sitting next to you, seeing the pictures you were looking at, noticing the one it was on at that time was one of them in their fifth year at Hogwarts, he smiled at the memory to go with the said picture.

“How am I to walk down the isle, there will be no-one waiting for me at the other end. The man that was supposed to be there broke his promise to both of us when he left” replied (Y/N), you were also surprised to heart of the promise, it was almost like Fred knew he wasn't going to survive the battle, like he knew he was going to come back. (Y/N) smiled at George not catching up on to what he was saying. George took a deep breath before speaking.

“Fred wont be there waiting for you at the end of the isle, he wont be there to say I DO to marrying you or there for the first dance. But that doesn't mean no one will be. You're my best friend (Y/N), so I will be waiting for you at the end of the isle in Fred's stead. If you want to of course” replied George seeing the shock and surprise flash across your features. It was obvious that you had not expected him to propose anything like that. “I'm doing this because I promise Fred, I'm doing because I want to” added George.

“You really want to marry me?” murmurer (Y/N) seeing George nod. You smiled slightly at him as it dawned on you what he was doing. It appeared strange at the thought of marrying your best friend. “Okay” (Y/N) whispered seeing George smile at you in reply. He pulled you into a gentle hug in which you smile a proper smile at him. It wasn't long before the pair of you went downstairs sitting at the kitchen table with Hermonie, Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan. Bill knew something was going on with his brother as did Fleur, both of them smiled at each other and at the pair of you opposite them.

“Mum, is everything still in place for the wedding?” asked George, seeing the confused looks he received in reply, he only smiled at his parents before watching his mother nod in reply. “I will be waiting for (Y/N) at the end of the isle in Fred's stead” added George answering the silent questions, it wasn't long before Fleur held up her cup as to toast to them, a smile placed firmly on her lips, Bill soon followed suite.

Small Epilogue  
Two weeks after George's proposal to (Y/N), the pair were married at The Burrow. Ron went on to marry Hermonie, as Ginny married Harry. (Y/N) went through her training to become an Aura and with George's help decorated the Black Family house turning it into their family home. George carried on running Weasley Wizarding Wheeze even going onto buying the old Zonko's in Hogsmeed with (Y/N)'s creative idea's he always had new products on shelves.

The Weasley family grew a little bigger, Bill and Fleur had three children together Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Charlie preferred to study his dragons rather than settle down and having his own family. Percy married a woman called Audrey and had two beautiful daughters Molly II and Lucy. Ron and Hermonie had two children together Rose who was as smart as her mother and Hugo a mini version of Ron, where as Ginny and Harry settle down with three children together, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lilly Luna.  
George and (Y/N) had two children together. Fred II who had his father's red hair and his name sakes his uncle Fred's mischeivous personality and Roxanne who had the same (H/C) as her mother as well as her beauty and also her love for the little things. She had also in herited the love for pranks, jokes and anything mischievous.

After (Y/N) retired for being an Aura in the ministry she helped out at Weasley Wizarding Wheeze as well as helping her children with anything they needed including homework. Both Fred II and Roxanne were sorted into Gryffindor like their parents before them as well as several other members of their family. Professor McGonagall now the headmistress recognised each of them almost immediately either from their appearance or their personality.

Both (Y/N) and George told their children about their uncle Fred, Cousin Tonks and Remus, as well as their grand-father and other fallen members of the order, D.A and brave students that were friends. Even giving them their Dumbledore's Army coins. (Y/N) kept to her promise of never forgetting Fred and also the one she made when she was just a child as George kept both of his, often wishing that Fred could still be there with them but knew that he had been reborn in his son with (Y/N)

“Always and Forever” said George standing on platform 9¾ with (Y/N) at his side, an arm around her waist, as they both watched the old Hogwarts Express leaving for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while remembering the times when they were students at the school and the final battle of the last war.

“Always and Forever” smiled (Y/N) kissing George watching the train leave before leaving the platform, (Y/N) waving at Draco her cousin as well as other family members including Teddy Lupin.


	2. I Miss You (Fred Weasley X Reader)

You never really thought the Second Wizarding War would lead to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry being the battle field. After all you were a student there being placed in Gryffindor like your parents before you and of course you God Father. Who had raised you the best he could with the morals he was sure your mother would have wanted. In your last year as a student of Hogwarts you along with your best friends Fred and George joined Dumbledore’s Army, learning from Harry the things the Ministry were refusing to teach. You often helped the twins course some sort of distraction to allow other to get to and from the room of requirements unnoticed. 

Just to add insult to injury you had helped Fred and George to pull off the ultimate prank during the fifth year OWL tests. You had course a distract using some of the spells you had learnt in charms class to make loud bangs and bright coloured sparks in one end of the castle, as well as put a few curses of different object to make sure it took Filtch a little longer to sort out. To your surprise Professor Snape had pulled you aside and given you a key before leaving you, with a hint of a smile of his lips, he knew this day had would come but always expected Fred and George to start it. Instead they were trying to comfort a first year who had to write lines in detention. 

~ Flashback ~

You were running through the halls, on the furthest side of the castle, sending up brightly colour sparks from your wand as you went, setting off some loud explosions now and again. Your phoenix Marauder following behind you, healing the students injuries from the detention they had most likely been wrongfully given. You also put curses on different objects you know the inquisitorial squad, Umbridge and Filtch were going to use. Even some of the professors were there watching as you created the disturbance and moved on. Your head of house Professor McGonagall had told you where the twins were to which you smiled, nodded and went on your way. 

As you were making your way down to the court yard where Fred and George were, Professor Snape had caught hold of your arm, pulling you into one of his store rooms and making sure no one was around before giving you a key. You looked confused and was about to ask what the key was to but you noticed Filtch walking down the hall. 

“Now Miss Black, I expect you to live up to being a Gryffindor student. And do what is right by the other students around you. Or you will end up in Headmistress Umbridge office again writing lines” spoke Snape, you had caught on to what he was telling you and nodded, before leaving smirking to yourself when you seen the hint of a smile on his normally frowning lips. There had been many times where Professor Snape had smiled at your antics. Although you were the daughter of Sirius Black one of them who bullied him during his school days, you were also the daughter of S-J Halliwell, a mischievous Gryffindor Student who had given James Potter himself a run for his money, often jinxing the boy. Snape had said many times you reminded him of your mother who was also a childhood friend of his. 

It wasn’t too much longer after that you found the twins with the first year Ravenclaw student, trying to make the young boy smile again. And telling him eventually the line of words on his hand would fade away and stop hurting. It was at that point George looked up and seen you standing there, a mischievous smile place firmly on your features. Fred too soon turned around and to see you. Both of the twins looked around at each other wondering what it was you had in mind. After all the three of you were amongst those punished for being a member of Dumbledore’s Army. 

“Are you two up for a little fun? and teaching our headmistress just what happens when you wrongfully mess with the students of this school” spoke (Y/N) moving some of your (H/C) our of your face. You knew they were always up for fun, but to your surprise you could see the uncertainty in their eyes, however you could see the young Ravenclaw student sat on the bench was looking forward to what you had planned and appeared to have forgotten about the painful words written on across his left hand. “Don’t tell me you two are actually thinking about the answer? What happened to the Fred and George who were never afraid to help me with a prank or two? We are the Mischievous Trio, it’s time we live up to our name and get some payback for the students” added (Y/N) your big (E/C) sparkling with the mischief and the smile to match still firmly place upon your lips. 

“What do you have in mind?” asked Fred, he and George had known you since the three of you were six, the three of you had clicked almost instantly and had been inseparable ever since. You could always tell when they were up to something and could out do them with pranks and other things. Often it was the three of you together that was coursing the mischief and havoc around the school or wherever it was you happened to be. It was then that the three of you seen Filtch and other members of the Inquisitor Squad run past with fire shaped animals chasing after them. George just looked over to you and smiled trying to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape his lips at the scene before him. 

“Really (Y/N), your started to course the havoc without us. Honestly what would we do without you?” chuckled George turning to you, knowing whatever you had in mind as vengeance wasn’t going to end well for the members of the Inquisitor Squad or Umbridge. After all, you were normally the one behind the mayhem that ensured. You smiled innocently at George which in turn brought a smile to Fred’s features. It was then Marauder finally caught up with you to which you signalled the phoenix over to the first year Ravenclaw student, you knew she had done her job when the boy smiled at you in thanks. 

“Well I have already cursed objects and other things as well as set off brightly coloured sparks and bangs around the castle so how do you feel about crashing the OWL examinations and showing Umbridge that she doesn’t have as much control as she thinks she does. Using the Fireworks you two invented” (Y/N) replied, you knew they were going to say that was impossible, after all Umbridge had confiscated all of their products and had banned them, she had locked them in her office and taken the key with her, she kept it on her personnel at all times. 

“How do you suppose we do that, Umbridge has them locked in her office and has the key on her” spoke Fred wondering if you knew of a secret passage way into her office that neither George or himself knew of. It was at that moment that you held up the key to her office, the one that Snape had given you earlier when you were running down to the courtyard to find them. Once again the twins looked at you and smiled, before sending the Ravenclaw Student to safety. They knew what they were going to do would have consequences if it went wrong, especially since Umbridge was their target. 

A few minutes later and the trio had retrieved their ammo and was now about to start their own version of a reign of terror on the current cruel headmistress and anyone who helped her. (Y/N) stood near at the top of the stair that lead to their moving stair chamber, one of the fireworks in hand, you quietly used the spell to light the end and with your wand directed it to fly and hit the golden doors to the great hall, doing the same with others, until Umbridge opened the doors to see what was coursing the sound. Just seconds after she did, Fred and George went zooming past on their brooms with a bag full of fireworks each. George having two of these bags and Fred having your broom with him. It wasn’t long before there was flashing lights, bangs and explosions in all different colours happening in the Great Hall, not to mention paper flying everywhere from the force of Fred and George flying past and using their wands to make a mess of the paper. 

You soon joined them in the great hall. You stood near the entrance and took hold of George’s outstretched hand, riding on the back of his broom while also taking the bag of Whiz Bangs from him. You signalled to Fred for your broom, to which he let go and you jumped from George’s to your own, just missing Umbridge as you flew past. By now the fifth year students were cheering and enjoying the display that was happening around him. You watched as Fred and George set off the dragon firework, knowing what it would do. As it chased Umbridge from the hall, the three of you followed setting off other fireworks and mini explosions as you went. The three of you soon left the great hall followed by the mass wave of fifth year students. They themselves had been joined by other students and teachers who had seen what the three of you had done in rebellion against the tyrannical reign of Umbridge. 

~ End of Flashback ~

Now here you were fighting in the battle of Hogwarts, as a member of the Order of the Phoenix who returned at the call of Nigel, as well as Neville who had sent the call to arms via the D.A coins. You were glad to be back in the place where most of your happy memories were but were slightly concerned on why you were there. Especially when you heard the voice of the Dark Lord himself. You didn’t want to listen to what he had to say as you knew it would have something to do with your god brother Harry. 

Before you really had time to process a war was going to break out. You were being sent in the same direction as Fred and George. To prepare for the battle that was looming and be stationed on the front line. You were near Remus and Tonks, and could see Fred and George from where you stood, as they could see you. You knew the likelihood of getting through this and keeping all the students safe was slim. But you had hope that it would end with the protectors of Hogwarts winning. You knew like all members of The Order of the Phoenix did, if Voldermort won then there was a good chance his reign of terror would only get worse and spread. There would be no stopping him as he would kill all those who opposed him. You watched from your position at one of the windows as the teachers of the school and the older members of the Order put up a protective shield around the school and other magical barriers to stop Voldermort and his army of Death Eaters from getting in. 

it wasn’t too long after that the Death Eaters began to fire several different curses each of them hitting the shield and making lights and loud explosion noises. It was then you started to feel the fear of what was going to happen when they finally got through. You knew you had to stay strong, if the shield failed for any reason then that would leave you and the other members of the Order as the line of defence while the students of the school got to safety and Harry did whatever he had to do. Tonks stood next to you and smiled, she knew you worried but also knew you would never abandon those who needed you, after all you were a Gryffindor when you attended the school and you had shown your bravery many times both when attending and in many battles since. 

“Together” spoke Tonks from besides you. Reminding you of a promise you two had once made when you were children growing up although she was in the same year as Charlie Weasley, she still tried to keep you under control with your mischief even if she did find some of the things you and the twins done amusing. Especially when it come to bewitching things. You turned to her and smiled. Repeating the same word, both of you knowing there was a high chance that most who were the line of defence would have a huge target on their backs and would be the first ones the Death Eaters would aim at. More than likely with the intention to kill. 

With Voldermort’s anger, hurt and shock channelling his power through his wand and with the intention of winning the battle, the shield the teachers of the school and older members of the Order had put up came down in what looked like burning pieces of shredded paper. Everyone who was defending the castle knew from that point on things were going to get a lot worse and death was now a more liniment threat than it had previously been. After all you knew the black clad Death Eaters would show no mercy and wouldn’t extinguish between those who were protecting the castle and those students who were trying to get to safety, to them if you were in the castle then you were an enemy. To make matter even worse the Death Eater army also had the giant spider, dementors and giants helping them. The defenders of the castle were not only inexperienced compared to them but also outnumbered. 

The battle waged on for what seemed like hours. Different colours sparks for different spells flying around the castle, the once great school of Hogwarts was in a state of despair, parts of it were collapsing under the attack of the uncaring Death Eaters and others magical beings and creatures that were helping them. After all to them it was just another war zone. You had lost count of how many curses you had dodged on your way to the place you had been called to. McGonagall had called you to the main stair well, knowing you knew the area better than most should due to your mischeivous activities when you were a student. On your way there you had saved Seamus from a rather nasty curse and got Dean Thomas out of the way of another. 

You had also bumped into Fred and George. The latter saving you from a curse, you were his best friend and also meant a great deal to both twins, even if neither hadn’t actually told you. George quickly pulled you to your feet and hugged you, placing a single kiss on your temple before moving to bottom of the stair well. You looked to Fred who quickly grabbed hold of wrist pulling you towards him before you had the chance to go to your new station. To your surprise he kissed you upon fully body contact, you were surprised at first but soon returned it. Kind of finding the irony funny there. Looks like Ron was right after all. 

“Together until the very end” spoke Fred, reciting the promise he had made you when you two eloped a few months prior. You could see George at the bottom of the stairs smirking and shaking his head. Also finding it amusing how Ron had predicted that one would do this. Fred looked at you and smiled knowing what he was going to do next would shock you further all things consider. “(Y/N) Black, will you marry me? In a proper wedding” asked Fred, he knew that George loved you like a sister and also the odds of getting out the war alive was slim. 

“Hmm. How about I answer after the said war.” (Y/N) quickly replied, stunning a Death Eater as it flew towards you. George had by now rejoined the pair of you. Finding it amusing how you were more than happy to make Fred wait for the answer. He soon shooed you to where you were needed, smiling at what could be for the future. Although he knew like they all did that nothing was certain. Once you got to your place you seen Neville standing near by. He smiled at you when he seen it was you who was his backup. After all you were a talented witch and now an Aura as well as the sponsor for the twins. 

“Hey (Y/N) good to have you as my back up. Even if there is a bounty out for you” spoke Neville, he knew you were aware of the bounty, after all Draco had been kind enough to warn you about it, so you knew you were likely to be targeted more than Harry would be. After all you were the last with the Black name. Add that to the fact that several of your family members were amongst the opposing army, you knew there was little chance you would personally survive the entire thing especially with Bellatrix being one of the many Death Eaters. 

“Yeah I know. Last with the Black name and all. You would think I was the one trying to destroy the Horcoxes with the way Voldermort acts” you replied adding a little sarcasm to the mood, you seen a hint of a smile of Neville’s features. After all things needed to be cheer up a little around the castle. It wasn’t more than twenty minutes later when the two of you were vastly outnumbered. You were just managing to over power the Death Eaters around you and for now keep them at bay. But when you looked over to Neville you saw he was struggling with the ones that were surrounding him. You were just about to help when a red spark passed you, just inches in front of you. And narrowly missing you, when you looked around you seen a Death Eater with a sadistic smile on his features. Stood before you was one of the more loyal Death Eaters and one who had helped Voldermort take over the Ministry of Magic. Corbin Yaxley. You knew nothing good would happen and you had no other choice but to face him. After all he would take his chance of trying to eliminate you especially since Voldermort seen you a threat for some reason. 

He threw several curses at you to which you blocked most of them, you recognised most of them he sent your way as stunning curses, you yourself managed to throw some back at him, in an attempt to dissuade him from attacking you, but you knew it was pointless when he started to throw curses that could do serious harm at you. All you could do then was block and hope you weren’t distracted by anything or someone would come and help you. Since you wouldn’t be able to do much without ending up with a fatal injury. Unlucky for you Yaxley managed to catch your right ankle with a curse that course excruciating pain, and courses (Y/N) to scream out in pain, catching the attention of Neville who was near by as well as Dean and Seamus. When you looked up at Yaxley you seen the same sadistic smile on his features, and knew he was going to finish what he had started. 

“Sectumsempra” spoke Yaxley while pointing his wand directly at you. You closed your eyes and waited for the inevitable pain, it wasn’t long before you felt it, and the blood begin to trickle down from the various wounds the curse had coursed to you. After a few minutes you passed out. When you came to again, you once again seen Neville, but he was looking up towards someone or something else. He looked down and seen you were awake and smiled but appeared to be worried about something. 

“It’s going to be okay (Y/N), Bill is here to help get you back to the great hall. Voldermort called off his forces for a 1 hour break. He is expecting Harry to give himself up in that time” spoke Neville informing you that it was Bill Weasley he was looking over to and speaking with when you woke up. True to his word Bill appeared in your view. “I stayed with you while Seamus and Dean went to get those able to come and help you” added Neville, informing you, he stayed with you just in case and while the other two in the area went and informed the other who had survived so far where you were. 

“All right (Y/N), I’m going to carry you to the great hall. We can get these injuries looked at once we are there. George will be happy to see you” whispered Bill, not telling you that Fred had been killed when a wall collapsed. He also knew which curse you had been hit with, and the likelihood of you surviving it. Neville had informed him you had been hit with it at least fifteen minutes before Voldermort called off his forces for the time being. It had taken Dean and Seamus twenty minutes to get help and bring them back. Thrust he knew from that calculation that if he was lucky he would be able to get you to the great hall in time so his younger brother could say one last goodbye to you. Even if it would break George’s heart to do it, especially since he had already lost his twin. 

Around about ten minutes later, Bill got to the doors of the Great Hall. He knew you were in pain and your heart was going to shatter when you seen who was amongst the dead. He was proven right when he heard you take a sharp breath upon seeing your cousin Tonks and her husband Remus Lupin who also happens to be the man who raised you, lying side by side on stretchers. (Y/N) felt tears appear when you seen Molly Weasley leaning down stroking the hair of one of her twin boys. You knew from the jacket it was Fred. Bill placed you on your feet once he reached his family, watching as Ron held you up for support while he went over to George to inform him. 

“She was hit by the Sectumsempra curse. Neville said Yaxley was the one she was fighting at the time. She doesn’t have much longer” sadly whispered Bill, seeing the emotions in George’s eyes flare up once again. It was at the moment you collapsed. George going straight over to you a sad smile on his features, where as Ron looked on in shock but grabbed hold of Hermione, she in returned hugged him, knowing you were like a sister to him, as well as another member of the Weasley Family. 

“Please don’t go (Y/N). I need you, I love you please just stay. For me” whispered George not daring to speak any louder out of fear he would end up in tears again although he knew it would eventually happen. “I‘ve already lost Fred, I don’t want to lose you to. I can’t go one without either of you. Please (Y/N) just stay with me. Fight please. My future is with you. (Y/N) please. Please” continued George but stopped when he realised you were not longer breathing. Fleur came over, and gently closed your eyes. George let his tear fall unsure what he was going to do now, he hated the fate that both (Y/N) and Fred shared and now turned his blame to the one who he believed caused the pain he was feeling. Harry. 

With the death of the dark lord Voldermort came the end of the Second Wizarding War. But for George and the rest of the Weasley clan, it brought the long journey of healing, starting with mourning for those they had lost. With invitation from Molly Weasley both Harry and Hermione moved into the Burrow with the remaining members of the Weasley clan. Each of them went through the mourning period in a different way. Ron would stand in the door way of the room (Y/N) previous occupied while staying there as well as looking across the hall to the room both Fred and George shared while living there. Ginny took to looking at the old photographs with Bill and Fleur. Percy walked aimlessly around the Burrow no longer speaking of the ministry, where as Molly was brought to tears whenever she called George, Fred by accident or looked at her clock and seen the pictures of Fred and (Y/N) on the “Lost” section. Arthur had lost his interest in the muggle world, where as Charlie had returned home for a visit and been given the fateful news, he was shock at first but then went silent not knowing what to do or say. 

George, he lost his smile and love for pranks and mischief. He had discovered he was no longer able to cast the Patronus charm and knew straight away it was because he didn’t have any happy memories that didn’t have Fred or (Y/N) in. He also held a lot of anger towards Harry, blaming him for the death of the pair of you. As to be expected Harry didn’t understand it at first, until Hermione explained to him George’s reasons to which Harry accepted knowing that it was George’s own way of dealing with the lost and pain he felt. Hermione had joined George in the living room a few months after the battle, carrying with her a quill and a few pieces of parchment. 

“I know it hurts, that Fred and (Y/N) left us. But they would have wanted you to carry on. Not to act like you died with them. So I propose writing letters to them. To free all your pent up emotions, the hurt you feel and the anger you have towards them for leaving you” spoke Hermione, giving him the parchment with the ink and quill. She had figured by now that he was keeping all his emotions pent up and was thrust not allowing himself to move on. George looked to the clock that had the pictures of both of them stuck under “Lost” and smiled sadly, before doing as Hermione suggested. 

Dear Fred and (Y/N), 

Things have been hard. I haven’t been able to look at anything the way I did when the pair of you were here with me. I miss the pair of you and have wished every day that I could either of joined you in death or both of you lived. Some days the pain is unbearable, Percy said it is survivors guilt. I know he is right but I just don’t know how to move on from this. You two have always been there for me, it’s going to be hard to adjust to life without either of you. 

I can’t produce the Patronus Charm any more. I have tried so many times, but I think I know why. All of my happy memories include one or both of you. Remembering them forces me to remember that neither of you are here. Maybe one day I will be able to produce it again. I also haven’t been at the shop as much as I should be. It reminds me of everything I lost, my smile, love for pranks and mischief and the two of you. 

I have been feeling so much. Too many emotions at once. There has been sadness that you two left me during that battle, anger at Harry. I blamed him, as the war started because he return to the castle to find and destroy the horcroxe there. To me if it wasn’t for him returning then both of you would still be here and the pain and guilt I feel would be mischief and happiness with a whole bunch of laughter thrown in. I feel a lot of guilt because I was the only one of the legendary Mischeivous Trio to survive. 

The clan isn’t doing to well. Ginny, Fleur and Bill look through the old photo albums of happier times. Ron stands at (Y/N) bedroom door or our old bedroom, he occasional goes to Grimmauld Place with Harry and Hermione as a small way of remembering you two although he would never admit it. Percy walks around like a zombie never talking about the Ministry but cries when he thinks no one is around. Where as Mum cries when she calls me you Fred by accident, or when she looks to the clock in the living room. Every time it shows the both of you as Lost she cries. Dad isn’t much better, he has lost the spark that held his interest in muggles and their way of life. Charlie came home to visit, when he was told what happened and became of you two he went into shock and hasn’t returned to his dragons yet. 

Hermione suggested I write this letter. She and Harry live here as part of the Weasley clan, like (Y/N) did for several days every month until she was old enough to go to Hogwarts. I miss you, both of you. When you died you took part of me with you. You took the part of me who was careless and always willing to crack a joke or break a few rules. I know that you two are together, looking after each other and more than likely watch us Weasley Clan members. More than likely trying to find a way to jinx us for our moping around. 

Charlie said the other day, he could imagine you two at Hogwarts, as two of the many ghosts. Pulling ghostly pranks on familiar teachers and unsuspecting student both new and old. The two of you floating the corridors sending students the wrong way and winding up the pictures as you went by. Playing silly sods with the Gryffindor students in the towers. I agree with him, I can imagine you guys doing that. Just like I can imagine the three of us going down in Hogwarts history as the three most mischeivous students and Gryffindor’s to step through the doors of the school. All our pranks and jokes memorialised and our great rebellion against Umbridge written about. 

I love and miss you both. I’m losing control of my emotions again especially the tears. So I am going to stop now. But before I go. I promise I will try and carry on, while remembering you two are with me in the many memories and in my heart. I will also try and go back to my mischeivous and pranking ways, the way I used to be when you were both with me. I also promise to live each day in your memory, to keep the joke shop going and to love you both forever. 

Until we meet again and finally join you.   
Love George (Gorgie – Forge) 

After writing the letter George put it in an envelope with a photo of the three of you together. Smiling as his imagination brought what he had written to life. He went to his room and place the envelope in the top draw on Fred’s side. Placing (Y/N) black and purple pendant and Fred’s favourite book in the draw too. 

~Time Skip 19 Years Later ~

A lot had changed for George Weasley. He was now a married man and the proud father of two children. As well as the owner of a string of Joke Shop stores. Weasley Wizarding Wheeze. He had gone on to marry Angelina, (Y/N) best friend outside of the twins during her school years. Together they went on to have two children. A son called Fred Weasley II and a daughter (Y/N) Weasley. Both of which were off to Hogwarts for another year. 

James Potter II had spoke of two ghost in Hogwarts who were mischeivous and often sent the students in the wrong direction. Normally resident Ravenclaw students. They also send the other students here and there as well. Each member of the Weasley-Potter-Granger family learnt from Professor McGonagall who the ghosts were and were surprised to learn that, each other there were related to them through blood. Each of them had also noticed that being related the mischeivous ghosts didn’t stop them from being sent the wrong way or falling for a prank or two. 

“Fred and (Y/N) Weasley nee Black. They were brave members of the Order of the Phoenix, who returned to the school when called upon. They were known for their mischief and prank pulling, along with George Weasley. During their final year they repelled against the then headmistress Dolores Umbridge, leaving the school shortly after. The pranks of the Mischeivous Trio are famous around this school today. They reside in Gryffindor Tower and their pranks are memorialise in the common room there” spoke McGonagall, remembering them fondly and remembering how (Y/N) and Fred had actually eloped a few months before the war. She had received word of the event and sent her congratulations for the pair of you. 

Although George was never able to produce the patronus charm again, he was thankful for what he gained and gladly told both of his children who they were named after as well as the stories of when he (Y/N) and Fred Weasley I attended Hogwarts themselves as mischeivous 11 to 17 year old. Angelina also told them of her memories on how the trio of George, Fred and (Y/N) Weasley became know as the Mischeivous Trio when they attended the school and how the idea for Weasley Wizarding Wheeze came about as well as the success it had come to. 

~ End ~


	3. Together Forever (Weasley Twins X Reader)

The battle of Hogwarts was raging on around you, everything was beginning to blur together, the colours of the spells flying past, the green, red and white blending together. You knew there was casualties but you didn't know how many had been hurt or killed, if you were honest you didn't want to know. The students that were in school didn't really have enough time to get to the Room of Requirements in order to get out so that meant they would have been in the firing line. Considering you were against Voldermort's merciless Death Eaters you were sure some of them would have been killed in cold blood just because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

You had been facing the same Death Eater for a few minutes now, you had started out with the upper hand considering you had the surprise attack, but the black clad Death Eater had hit you with some sort curse, it hadn't killed you luckily but it had injured you to the point you were having trouble focusing on what you were doing. At this point in time you were on the floor with your back against the wall, rubble of the once great castle around you, with the Death Eater doing all in their power to disarm you so that they could finally finish the job. That was when the whispering voice of Voldermort himself echoed around the war zone that was once a great school, a place where you yourself had learnt about magic.

“I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonour. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me” whispered Voldermort's voice, as he did the Death Eater before you lowed his wand and left, you, yourself dropped your wand losing strength to actually do anything other than sit there and will yourself to move. You were tired and weak from the curse you were hit with. You were well aware of the blood trickling from the many wounds you had sustained.

Oliver Wood found you at one point, he pulled you to your feet and told you to put your weight on him, he practically dragged you to the great hall, there you seen the members of D.A, The Order of the Phoenix, staff of the school and students that had thrust far survived helping the injured and mourning over those who had died. You felt tears come to your eyes when you seen some of you fellow friends as some of them who had lost their lives, even students as young as sixteen where amongst the dead. Tonks, and Remus were the two you spotted almost instantly, next to each other, it sadden you to think that their son was now an orphan because of this.

“(Y/N)” said George looking at you with tears in his eyes, and track marks where he had been crying, you knew he was close to breaking down again, from then on you knew one of his siblings was amongst the dead, you could see Bill standing with Fleur, so knew it wasn't him, like you could see Percy and Ginny, what worried you more was you couldn't see Fred or Ron, so you knew it was one of them. “Fred, he … he's gone” whispered George, beginning to cry again. He took you from Oliver's grasp, while he went to go and get others that had been injured or had been killed. George slowly lead you to where Fred lay, you couldn't hold back you're tears any longer, letting them fall, you were at least thankful that George was holding on to you as you were sure, you would have collapsed if he wasn't.

Bill left Fleur side, coming closer to you and George. He had looked up and over to where the pair of you stood, noticing something that had clearly worried him. He stood the other side of you, carefully looking over your injures, he knew which curse you had been hit with and also knew that they needed someone to heal you, or at least someone to slow down the bleeding. George looked at him wondering what had caught his attention, when he took his hand from your waist, he noticed it was cover in blood to which he looked down to where it had been previous placed seeing your black hoody sticking to your side.

“I'll go and find a healer” suddenly said Ginny, seeing Ron walking through the doors of the great hall followed by Hermonie and Harry, he too sooner broke out in tears when he seen Fred as one of the fallen. He hadn't even noticed you with George and Bill either side of you. You suddenly collapsed. Bill carefully picked you up taking you over to the benches just behind his family, while George hugged Ron. Harry had come over to you looking at Bill wondering what had caused you to suddenly collapse how you had, he considered you a close friend, he thought you had collapsed due to finding out what had become of Fred since you and the twins were near enough inseparable.

“What's wrong with her, is she okay?” asked Harry, he could see your (E/C) eyes had glazed over, you didn't appear to have a clue where you were, or know what was going on around you. You had also gone pale, to the point anyone who looked at you could call you ghostly pale. He knew by the way that Bill looked at him and by the way Fleur suddenly joined the three of you that something was seriously wrong. It wasn't long before George came over, he wanted to be with you since you were his only partner in crime left, only when he looked at you, he knew what had happened.

“No (Y/N), I have already lost Fred, I can't lose you too. I won't be able live without you or Fred by my side” said George worry lacing his voice, as his eyes once again went glossy from what he had figured was going to happen if they didn't get a healer to you soon. You smiled up at him, moving close into his hand when he placed one on your cheek, he smiled a sad smile at you, he knew all the healers were busy and you were losing your own personal battle. He only wished that you could hold on long enough for the healers to help you. “Please, don't leave me (Y/N), I love you. Please stay with me, I need you” said George, taking hold of one of your hands in his, willing you to keep fighting and finally admitting that he was in love you.

“It's about time” (Y/N) replied earning a watery smile from him and hearing the small laugh from Bill the opposite side of you. Harry had by now left, Ron was crying into Hermonie's shoulder unable to believe he had lost one of his brothers. Where as Ginny had returned with the news that the healer would be over in a few minutes time, although she knew you didn't have that much time, blood was already dripping from the bench you lay on. “Tell me a story, please?” asked (Y/N), you didn't want to think about your fast approaching end, you wanted to remember the fun times you had, the memories that were full of smiles, laughter and jokes which most of the time ended with you and the twins in detention.

“You remember the time when we repelled against Umbridge, she punished all of us because we were caught with the rest of D.A. During the O.W.L's we came flying through with brooms setting off fireworks, some how you got all our fireworks back, you had an innocent look when you come back with them. While me and Fred got revenge on Umbridge you distracted Filch on the other end of the castle, McGonagall let us get on with it when she worked out what we were up to” remember George, he was about to say another memory when your hand suddenly fell from his signalling that you had lost your battle. Tears began to run down his cheeks again, he had lost his twin when he lost Fred now he had lost you too.

Later on the day had broken through the smoke from the once great castle. Neville was outside looking through the rubble in the courtyard, he picked up the sorting hat, remembering his first day at the school and how he was sorted in to Gryffindor, that's when he seen Voldermort approaching, with his army of Death Eaters just behind, he appeared to be proud of himself, although Neville didn't have a clue why, he hadn't achieved anything over the couple of hours the war had been going on, and they were still standing against him, thrust he had yet to win. Voldermort mentioned that Harry was dead, sparking a reaction from Ginny, and asked those surviving to join him and his army or die, Malfoy went over but not because he wanted to join but because his parents were over there.

“I would like to say something” suddenly said Neville standing in front of those who had thought to protect Hogwarts and before Voldermort and his army of Death Eaters.

“I think we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say” replied Voldermort, he was more intrigued as to what the son of two auora's had to say, especially when he was injured and in no state to question his authority, it was unlikely that anyone would stand against him now they had dwindled in numbers, and most of them were students.

“It doesn't matter that Harry's gone” said Neville, seeing the look that Voldermort gave him and hearing Sheamus behind him say something. “People die everyday, friends, family. Yeah we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. So is Fred, (Y/N), Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over” added Neville, he could still see the tears in George's eyes, especially when he mentioned (Y/N) and Fred's names. Just like that the battle had started up again. This time with hope that is wasn't for nothing. Not long after it started it ended this time with the death of the dark lord himself, his followers left quickly in order to avoid being captured and punished for their crimes.

~Three Months Later~

Three months later seen Harry living with the Weasley family, he watched every day as they changed in routine. How Mrs Weasley would look through old photo albums crying when she seen her missing son smiling at her, knowing now this was her only way to see if mischievous smile, Arthur Weasley had lost his interest in muggles and how the work, Bill had stayed with Fleur in the Burrow wanting to be there for his family, Charlie hadn't even attempted to return to Romania to be with the dragons he loved so much, Percy hardly mentioned working with the ministry any more, where as George had lost his smile but he tried to be there for the others when they needed him, Ron sat in the living room in silence along with Ginny wondering what would have happened if Fed had never died, wondering what would have happened if he was there rather than helping Harry.  
Harry had so often wanted to tell them that everything would be alright, that eventually the pain would stop but seeing as how the war that killed both Fred and (Y/N) was over him so he could destroy the Hocroxes he didn't think he had the right to say anything. Instead he stayed with Ginny and Ron listening to what they had to say and being a shoulder to cry on when they needed on.

“I think we should write letters to them” suddenly said Harry, he never noticed that George had come down from his room, and was actually standing near by, Bill looked around and smiled sadly at his younger brother, after all he was hurt the most by their deaths, he lost his twin and the woman he loved within minutes of each other. Charlie stayed at the kitchen table as did, Percy. Ron however looked around wondering if it would help, as did Ginny. Arthur Weasley came in from his spot in the kitchen smiling slight at Harry and nodding at the idea, Molly Weasley come in shortly after with a quill for each person and some parchment to write on.

~George's Letters~

Dear Fred,

It's been hard, these last few months without you here. Nothing is the same, mum cries when she looks through the old photo's or sees your picture around the house, even if she calls me you by mistake, dad has lost his interest in muggles and hides in his shed now, Bill walks around like a zombie, Charlie came home to visit found out what happened and hasn't even gone back to his precious dragons, Percy he doesn't even speak about the ministry any more, actually he doesn't speak about anything any more, he just sits there crying to himself when he thinks no one is looking. Ron and Ginny aren't doing good either, Harry has been here for them as has Hermonie but they still expect you and (Y/N) to jump out from somewhere laughing about something or to say that this was all a joke.

Truth is so do I, I keep expecting you to come charging through our bedroom door, laughing about something or having something planned and wanting my help. I wish you were still here, every memory I have, you are there, it's so hard remembering them without remembering that you aren't coming back. Why did you leave me Fred?

Can I ask you to do something? Can you look after (Y/N)? like you she left me, I hope you found her, I told her how I loved her, I asked her to stay with me, she was sarcastic and said “It was about time”. I miss you Fred, and I know I'm not going to get a reply to this letter but it was Harry's idea, 

I'm crying a lot at the moment, so I am going to stop now.

Love George

George folded the piece of paper up, writing Fred's name on it before putting it with the others, he smiled slightly before he began to write on another piece of parchment, Ron and Ginny also did this, Percy also thought he should write something to the other that was like family they had lost, the only one who didn't was Charlie as he hardly knew you, he never met you, but had heard the tales that George and Fred spoke of you.

Dear (Y/N),

I hope you found Fred up there, I asked him to look after you in a letter I wrote to him. It's has been so hard these last couple of months, especially seeing Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermonie and Ginny and Harry together, it makes me wonder how it would have been if you survived. If we would have been happy. It also make me regret not telling you sooner, that I loved you. Ginny and Ron misses you, Ginny has set up a little place in the garden for you, since you loved being out there when you came to visit. I go out there too, but at night when everyone else has gone to bed.

I miss you (Y/N), my heart breaks whenever I remember the happy times, most of them are of us pulling pranks at school, but when I remember them, I remember you and Fred, then I remember how neither of you are at my side any more. I can't live without you or Fred, I don't play pranks any more, I'm hardly at the shop now as it reminds me of you and Fred so much, it was something we set up together.

I love you and every day I wish you were here with me, that neither you or Fred left me. Every day I wonder if there was something I could have done to prevent you both from leaving. I know you love me too, and that you are with Fred now, probably thinking of a way to kick everyone butts and go back to how we were. Trouble is I don't want to go back to how I was, because I don't have you and Fred with me to play those pranks, or run the shop with me.

I had a funny thought the other day, that the two of you are still at Hogwarts, as two of the many ghosts there, waiting to play jokes on the third years, or just appearing at random times and scaring the first years. I imagine that's what you two would be doing now, waiting for me to join you, so that we can once again be the Mischievous Trio as we were known.

I'm going to stop now, before I flood the place with tears.

Love you  
George

Like with the letter to Fred he folded the parchment and placed it with the others, before he thought of how he imagined the duo to be up to and where they were, he smiled slightly before quietly laughing to himself, earning the odd wet looks from Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermonie, and the rest of the Weasley's to which he just smiled, attempting to contain his sudden burst of laughter.

“I can imagine Fred and (Y/N) as ghosts at Hogwarts, appearing out of nowhere and scaring first years half to death or pulling pranks on others, moving things about and annoying the teachers, appearing at random times in the common room, dancing down the halls together, talking about random things and tricking students into doing something” said George when he had caught his breath, as he spoke he could see smiles appearing on the others lips, it was clear they too could imagine it, considering (Y/N) could be more mischievous than both himself and Fred put together. 

“I can also imagine what they would do if they were here and seen us like this, I'm sure Fred would throw Charlie out the door and tell him to get back to his dragons, (Y/N) would be winding Ron up until he was screaming insanity, I'm sure she would have happily added Harry and Hermonie on to the list. Fred would send both Bill and Fleur back to the cottage, with Percy. Both of them together would ask dad about muggle things, and Fred asking mum to make on of her famous cakes that he loved so much. (Y/N) would sit with Ginny asking her how she was feeling and giving her courage to carry on, where as both of them would be kicking my butt for moping around and not running the shop that we started together” added George, thinking what they would have done.

It wasn't long before Charlie began to laugh at what George had said, he was right Fred would have thrown him out the door telling him to get back to studying his dragons, there would be a joke or two thrown in there as well. Bill and Fleur joined in not long after, Bill had always thought of (Y/N) as another younger sister. You were three days younger than the twins and was more mischievous than both of them put together.

“Funny, I can imagine the pair of them playing pranks on you instead of with you” spoke Ginny, she smiled at imagining the pair running down the stair, or rather Fred running down the stairs, (Y/N) falling down them, knocking Fred of his feet, both getting up and jinxing George, Ron and probably Harry well messing with her, smiling innocently before scaring the life out of Percy. All hell breaking loose with laughter being contagious again like it had been once before. George smiled when Ginny said that, oddly he didn't argue as he knew it would be true, they would pull jokes on him, since he had lost his smile and shut himself away from the world.

George like every Weasley, Hermonie and Harry were certain of one thing, Fred and (Y/N) maybe gone but you will never be forgotten, after all your laugh still echoed around them just like you and Fred had never left them. George was right in a way, you two would be waiting for him, but also forever playing jokes on students and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~Years Later~

There had been many time Headmistress McGonagall had seen the duo walking the halls and also noticed they come and go from the Gryffindor common room, walk down the halls together and many of time had students ask them for directions, especially the second years and had been sent to the opposite way to where they actually wanted to go. She had made a note to warn each new year of the mischievous duo, and also cared to warn the Slytherin's that they were likely be the target of ghostly pranks.

“Professor McGonagall, I was wondering who the mischievous ghosts were, since there is no record of them in the library. And you can't get a straight answer from them when you ask them” asked a third year in Transfiguration class, if McGonagall didn't know any better she would have said she was the new version of Hermonie, but she knew either of her children had yet to come to Hogwarts, either way they would come under the name of Weasley, like the others. She was aware of one of Harry's children being there, James Potter II was in his first year at the school he had yet to see his maternal uncle playing around the school although Fred II had finding it rather amusing to do.

“They are the ghosts of two former students here. Fredrick Weasley and (F/N) (L/N). They both fought and died in the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of the Second Wizarding War. Both of them were members of The Mischievous Trio along with Fred's identical twin George. You can see them in the hall of fame up on the third floor, their pranks are famous around the school these days” replied Professor McGonagall, she smiled at some of the pranks the trio had pulled on so many occasions. “They were also members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army, the were true Gryffindor students. They come back to help and gave their lives in doing so” remember McGonagall, she had often seeing them wondering the halls talking to each other or floating on the staircases winding the pictures up as they went.

“Thanks for sticking with me (Y/N), it would have been boring without you here with me teasing all these new students and familiar teachers” suddenly said Fred from one of the other halls, finally finding his ghostly partner in crime. Smiling at her floating in the middle of the great hall when you had lost your own personal battle years before. “Love you” added Fred having spent all those years with her it was about time he told you the truth, George wasn't the only one to have loved you more than just a friend and partner in crime. (Y/N) turned and smiled at him before replying with a simple sarcastic reply.

“It took death and 16 years to tell me the truth, honestly what I am going to do with you. Then again your identical twin was no better, considering it took a war and me dying for him to admit it” replied (Y/N), seeing Fred begin to laugh, he knew that it was your own way of responding to him, but only a way a true master of pranks and jokes would understand. “Together” added (Y/N) knowing that Fred would reply with the single word that went with it.

“Forever” replied Fred, floating off with her to await their missing member, in the surviving George Weasley.


	4. Shadow Of You (Charlie Weasley x Reader)

Shadow Of You (Charlie Weasley X Reader) 

Charlie could remember when he first seen you. You were one of his closest friends in school. Although your brother had left a rather questionable reputation behind you had slowly proved although mischeivous and a rule breaker you did it for a good reason. You had broken so many curses that threatened the students of Hogwarts during your time there. Just as you lost people you loved dearly. He could still remember you arguing with Ben in the courtyard, you had called his reckless behaviour stupid and admitted you missed the old him, despite him being terrified of near enough everything, including his own shadow. 

Even now when the Battle of Hogwarts had ended he still remembered how the pair of you were at Hogwarts. He could remember the Valentine Howler he had sent you asking you to be his valentine that year. Just as he remembered how you had gone on to save him from the Hungarian Horntail dragon when he had stormed off in a strop at the Dragon Sanctuary. He wouldn’t tell anyone but he often went there to remember you. You had changed his life in so many ways, some of it he hated you for but others things he loved you for it. 

“I wish you were here (N/N)” quietly muttered Charlie, his red hair tied back in its normal ponytail. His freckles that you had loved so much still firmly on display, even if some of them were covered by the burns that scattered his body. It wasn’t long before he pulled out the letter Bill had sent him. A picture of (Y/N) and himself stood together with bright smiles. To anyone you were happy, there was no signs pointing to the tragedy that was set to take you away. There was nothing to say his life would change forever. His smile only grew upon seeing a picture of the group he had once been apart of. The Circle of Khanna. Each member had come together with the intention of finding the final cursed vault and breaking the curse on Hogwarts as well as to avenge Rowan’s death. In a way it was your way of handling the loss. 

Hey Charlie, 

I know with everything that happened during the war and losing Fred. It would have reminded you of (Y/N) and what happened to her. I know you loved her, even when you don’t want to admit it out loud. Fleur suggested I send something to you, something that might help you to truly come to terms with what happened to (Y/N) and know that she’s at peace. 

I hope you put the Resurrection Stone to good use. Harry destroyed the Elder Wand and kept the Invincibility Cloak. We figured you would appreciate the stone and that it would be safe with you. I’ve also got some news for you. Our Ron is engaged to Hermione, George is starting to move on again, Fleur is expecting our first child and Ginny is celebrating securing a place with the Holyhead Harpies. Oh and would you believe it Percy finally figured out there is a world outside work. 

You’re gonna be dragon crazy Uncle Charlie. Hope to see you soon little brother. As does mum, dad and the rest of the clan. Including the extra members. 

Bill 

Charlie reached into the envelope, pulling out a small black stone. Holding up to the light coming from the abandoned cave entrance. He wondered if it would work and show him (Y/N). If it did work, how would you appear? He soon closed his blue eyes, focusing on you. Remembering your beauty, your stunning (E/C) and ever changing hair. Remembering you laugh when you were amused and your determination to find and break the curses. Yet Charlie hadn’t noticed the person standing at the entrance of the abandoned cave. The wizard who had run away years prior in an effort to stop R once and for all. The person who Charlie had ultimately blamed for his friends dying. Jacob (Y/L/N). 

“What happened to her?” questioned Jacob upon seeing the small tomb stone with your name on it. Charlie could only stiffen upon hearing the voice again, he soon turned around to face (Y/N)’s older brother, with so much un-repented hate and anger in his eyes. He had hoped to never see the older wizard again but knew it was inevitable. He knew eventually Jacob would come looking for (Y/N) although he hadn’t expected it to take this long. To Charlie it was almost like Jacob had suddenly take notice he hadn’t seen or heard from his sister for years. 

“Rakepick and other members of R” angrily replied Charlie, even now all these years later he could remember when Bill had told him you were gone. He could still remember his heart shattering and as if you had taken a piece of him with you. “She, Merula and Ben were surrounded by members of R. They were tortured for information about you. They killed all three of them because you never answered her calls for you” spoke Charlie through gritted teeth. Your mother had allowed him to take you to Romania with him. There he buried you in the cave where he had first told you he loved you. Every few days he took fresh flowers to put on your grave. Just as he would take things that he thought you would have liked there too. 

The second Weasley brother soon returned to his little cabin. A sad smile on his lips at seeing how quiet it was. The picture of you on the mantel piece doing little to help his mood. The red head once again took hold of the Resurrection Stone, thinking of you again in the hopes the stone would allow him to see you again. 

“Charlie” spoke a soft voice. The red head opened his blue eyes in seconds upon hearing your voice. At first he thought he was hearing things, you weren’t anywhere in front of him. “Charlie” when he heard you voice again he turned around. There you stood, next to the window overlooking the sanctuary. A small smile on your pink lips upon seeing the dragons flying freely above. A small smile come to Charlie’s dry lips to see you there, exactly how he remembered you when he had last seen you. Tears in his eyes to see you again, even when he knew you were just a shadow of who you were in life. 

“(Y/N)” uttered Charlie, his smile grew a little bigger to see who stood at your side. There right next to you was Fred. It was almost like you were his guardian now, showing him the ropes of the afterlife. Both of you waiting for him to join you and watching over him and the others you loved. “Fred. I missed you both so much” stuttered the older red head. He honestly didn’t believe the stone would work but was actually happy that it had proved him wrong. “Nothing is the same without either of you here” almost sobbed Charlie. His little brother stood next to the one who held his heart was a sight he thought he would never see. It was almost like his family was whole again seeing the pair of you stood by each other as if you were working on some secret plan to course havoc. 

“I promise she’s taking good care of me” spoke Fred, a cheeky grin coming to his lips as he looked over to (Y/N), knowing Charlie had been lost for years, since the day you were taken away by R. The entirety of Hogwarts knew of the murders. Dumbledore having announced it as you were technically a hero for breaking all six curses on the school. Saving both staff and students alike. Even now you stood for what a Gryffindor student should be. 

“I tried (N/N). I tired to move on without you. To find love again but I couldn’t do it” whispered Charlie as you moved over to him. Your (H/C) braided, the braid hanging over your left shoulder. You could see tears in his eyes whenever he remembered finding out what happened to you. “I don’t want to move on (Y/N), moving forward means I’m leaving you behind. Something I know I wont be able to do. Not when I love you so much. I was going to ask you to marry me when I seen you again” confessed the red head. Pulling the chain from underneath his jumper, on it resided a small engagement ring. Tears soon appeared in your (E/C) upon realising why he had been so excited for the next time the pair of you would see each other. A meeting that never got the chance to happen. 

“I’ll always be here with you Charlie” whispered (Y/N) with sadness in your voice. “I’ll be right behind you when your with the dragons out there, smiling with you. I never left you, not even for a second. You’re the one who made me laugh when I was down, helped me to find my brother when I wanted to understand him, you’re the one who always held my heart. From the moment you saved me from injury during that Quiddich game. I will always be walking at your side. Even when you don’t see me” you add, watching as the realisation dawned on him. You would always be there with him in even in death. You smiled once more before Charlie put the stone on the mantle piece next to the photo of you. The picture making himself smile as you were laughing at something when it was taken. 

“I love you Charlie Dragon Tamer Weasley. Forever” spoke a whispering voice on the wind. One last time.


End file.
